Banishment and Revelations
by Kikyo17
Summary: After the Galaxia crisis, the Silver Millennium has risen and Neo-Queen Serenity rules and peace is at hand. Now, young ChibiUsa is ready to take her mother's throne. As a new threat rises, ChibiUsa must deal with her predecessor's mistakes, especially the decision that caused Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru to be banished from Crystal Tokyo. Read and enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Hello! New Story! Yay! I do not own Sailor Moon or 2012! Characters that you have never heard of are most likely mine. Please read and review! :) I give much thanks to two very special people! For giving me feedback and ideas, they know who they are!

-Kikyo17

* * *

Everyone ran around in panic. It was overheating on one side of the hemisphere and freezing on the other. Lakes were drying up. There was no water. There was no food. People were dying. It was sheer panic. Scientist predicted that once the heat wave cooled down, the rest of the world would be begin to freeze over as most of the Southern Hemisphere had. They predicted that the world would be frozen over within a month. During panic, the world leaders tried to ban together and with that union, an evil plan sprung forth.

The United States had a bunker under the permafrost of Antarctica that could hold almost three thousand. They would take important people like scientists, philanthropists, and other politician leaders under the bunker and when this Second Ice Age had passed, they would start anew. They were willing to let the millions of people die to keep world order.

"This is a highly confidential plan, Chiba-san. Tomorrow, you and your wife will meet at this location. If you tell anyone, you and your wife will be executed or worse, left behind. This is a high honor, Chiba-san. Take advantage."

Darien was a young starting politician and a very damn good one. If it had not been for this position, the Sailor Senshi would never have been alerted to this devious plan. At the age of 22, Usagi raised her crystal to the air and the silver millennium began.

* * *

The silhouette of a woman passed through the halls of the white marbled castle, passing slowly and quietly. Her movement suggested that she knew the palace well. Stopping near an unnoticeable crease in the wall, the woman pressed her hand against the wall. The wall gave way sliding back like a door and the shadow flew threw, unnoticed.

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed as she stepped through the walls of the castle. Long ago, when she restored the castle, she added a network of catacombs in the palace. If you followed the maze right, you would be led to a high sitting room, that overlooked the city of Crystal Tokyo. Serenity could not sleep as she usually could not. So she had slipped from the bed that she shared with Endymion and she had retreated to a haven that had been hers for over a thousand years. Sitting on the window seat, Serenity looked out to the city and let her thoughts give way.

* * *

It had taken months for the Senshi to calm down the chaos that had been caused once Usagi had calmed the raging Ice Age. Not only had the crystal stopped Earth from ending, but people were beginning to get their memories back. People who had thought that they were merely earthlings and nothing else where finding that they were Martians, or Jovian, and even Uranian. It did not have the desired effect that the Senshi had hoped. To the senshi's surprise, some wanted to start their homes on where they had once originated and others begin to stage upheaval and rebellion.

Religious leaders begin to condemn the 'unnatural' lies of the odango princess. They scorned at the new found immortality that had been given to them. There were many attempts on the then pregnant Usagi's life. Many politicians and world leaders demanded to have the crystal looked at and analyzed to see its true power. It was not until a long six month battle that the rebel leaders were defeated and the rebellion disbanded. The kingdoms were established, the senshi begin to rule their respective planets and Neo-Queen Serenity gave birth peacefully to her only heir.

After the past Nemesis crisis, when Chibiusa was reawakened as the new protector Sailor Moon and sent to train with the first Sailor Moon did things begin to calm in Crystal Tokyo. Confined in her palace and missing her only child, Serenity busied herself with business pertaining to other planets. Life went on outside the palace, as a new generation of life thrived. And now her daughter had returned and it was time for her to step down.

* * *

Flying through the perimeters of Space, Michiru floated gracefully as if she was merely swimming through her private pool at her palace. Looking down, she could see the outline of her moon, Triton. In full senshi garb, Michiru was on full patrol as she scouted for monsters around her planet and her 13 moons.

'Why am I the one with 13 moons?' she mused as she continued to float through space.

A cut on her thigh and a rip in her uniform was proof that she had already been in a fight with some random space monster. And like every other night on patrol, there were sure to be more to come. Soaring to a height were she was able to see Uranus, Michiru felt a stab of bitterness in her chest. Michiru had fought alongside her teammates faithfully when the time came for Usagi to take control of the Earth. But despite her and her lover's efforts, the Inner Senshi still voted to have the Outers banned from Crystal Tokyo and to always patrol for threats outside the Solar System. The Inners had never been able to fully trust Haruka and Michiru after their stint with Galaxia and they feared Saturn because of her destructive powers.

Michiru had hoped that there would be a better life for her and her lover once Crystal Tokyo was established and she had hoped that she would be able to be with Haruka and her adoptive daughter, Hotaru, but she had not seen them since she had taken the throne to Neptune almost 900 years ago. She had not been able to touch her lover in so long and she could not ignore the feeling of contempt that had built up for her queen. She had been promised a future of opportunity and she had yet been able to say that she was truly happy with the way things were.


	2. The Epitome

**_ENJOY! This story is served warm from the toast flames of my beating heart. LOL that is from spongebob! _**

**_-kikyo17_**

**_SN: Spongebob is an american cartoon about a sponge that is a fry cook and lives under water!_**

* * *

Putting the final touches on the pastry display, Makoto finally let a breath. It was finally done. Looking around her shop, she felt her chest swell with pride as she looked around the humble shop. The little green shop sat in the center of the shopping market on Jupiter. Not only was she going to get customers because she was the queen, but because Makoto was a kicking baker. It had taken her a long time to decide if she wanted a restaurant and she had finally settled on a quaint bakery. As queen, she was busy and she didn't have the time to run a swinging restaurant like she had dreamed and this bakery would just have to do.

She was lucky that she was able to do a café like this at all. It had taken ten years for Makoto to establish her kingdom, set up a parliament, and get her recently awakened Jovian citizens settled in to a new life on Jupiter. She had had to deal with a mild rebellion but it was quickly squashed. Now, Jupiter was economically successful and life on the planet was good. The planet was known for its energy efficient ecosystem, in which all the Jovians had Ami to thank for that. When settling on Jupiter, the citizens were at the mercy of the constant cloud that hung over. And to make matters worse, the people's chances of getting struck by lightning increased.

It was hard to travel off of Jupiter and the weather seemed to be a massive problem because of the smog and lack of sunlight. But due to Ami's weather control system, Jupiter was now able to control its own weather, to an extent. It was always thundering. But at least, there were no reports of anyone getting struck by lightning anymore.

* * *

Closing her shop, Makoto begin to walk to her castle, Io, named after her first moon.

Upon arriving on the desolate planet, Makoto had decided that building a new castle would be too much of a hassle. Plus, unlike Serenity, Makoto didn't have a crystal that could create a castle out of nowhere. So she had decided to simply restore Io. Io's designs were based of the Roman god, Jupiter. The castle's stylish vaults and arches were perfectly thrown together to great a comfortable home. And as a tribute to the god Jupiter, the columns were etched with lightning bolts.

Makoto loved her home. When she walked in, she felt so _charged _when she walked through the halls.

* * *

Queen Ami was not doing well. Still an avid workaholic, she had just worked six hours straight on a new invention and she was set to be in the hospital in 30 minutes. She felt that she might as well take a quick coffee break.

As was expected of her, Ami had led the solar system into a new age of technology. She had almost eradicated most diseases and had created the most used pieces of technology in the galaxy.

Her planet was one of science and technology. Many doctors and scientist opted for Mars. It was a geek's haven. Every week, there was some kind of convention going on.

Amy was proud of her planet. Mercury's literacy rate was a whopping 95% and Mercury University was the coveted and applied to university in the entire galaxy.

Her palace was the home of a genius. No room was unused. Her palace, simply called Mercury Tower, was a fortified laboratory.

Chugging down her black coffee, Ami begin to start her trek to the hospital.

* * *

After working an eight hour shift at Mercury Hospital, Ami walked into her personal chamber. Papers were scattered across an oak desk but other than that, it was orderly space. In the corner, almost hidden from sight was a teleporter. Even though, Ami had utilized this technology in the first years of the Silver Millennium, it was only used by the Inners.

Inputing the familiar coordinates, Ami orbited to Jupiter.

Although, it was midmorning in Mercury, it was near midday in Jupiter.

Walking the familiar streets, Ami made her way to a green shop that read 'Makoto's Delicacies'.

Walking in to the shop, Ami could see that there had been many people here. Some tables were still dirtied with pastry wrappers and coffee cups.

'Her first day and already a popular eatery' Ami thought as she slipped on an apron and begin to help the disoriented Makoto clean.

* * *

Sitting down, both queens let out a sigh as they felt their pressure in their feet relent.

Between a bite of her favorite treat, a raspberry scone, Ami said, "I told you that you should have just hired someone. Of course, this place was going to be crowded on its first day."

"I wanted to do this on my own. It was just the first day that is all. It will settle down and soon, I will be able to handle it."

Shaking her head at the stubborn Jovian, Ami busied herself by looking out the window as the Jovian went to assist more customers. It was sunny outside today and across from Mako's shop was an community center. Through the translucent glasshouse design, Ami could see a pool.

The water lapped softly against the tiles of the pool and looked so inviting in the heat.

But Ami hadn't been swimming in a long time. It just had too many memories. Being underwater always reminded her of things that she was supposed to forget.

Looking at her friend, Ami couldn't help but wonder if the same reason she didn't swim was the same reason that Makoto refused to have a sparring partner at the gym.


	3. The Intuition

Crystal Tokyo was finally complete. Those who had decided to stay on the Earth had done just that. Crystal Tokyo had turned into a power house in less than five months and the Inner Senshi were all in the clear to return to their respective planets and begin to act as the queens they were meant to be. As a suggestion by Minako, the Senshi were to convene on the Moon in the old palace to discuss unfinished business.

On the moon, in the newly restored palace, all the respective queens sat at a marble table; dressed in their respective dresses, save for Haruka, who despite her lover's and daughter's insistent begging had decided to don a tux with a gold tie.

The Outers were too busy laughing at each other's antics, elated from the recent defeat of the rebellion that they did not notice the way the Inners gazed at them. Some of the looks ranged from pity to fear to mistrust. The jubilation of the Outers was only interrupted when Neo-Queen Serenity walked in with her second in command in tow.

Casting hardened looks on the Outers, Venus sat down in her respective seat beside the queen.

"We have been called her to talk about the Ice Age and the defeat of the rebellion." Minako spoke with a tone of authority.

"We already know the details we were there." Setsuna said, her voice laced with malice as she finally begin to realize the air of awkwardness around her. "What is the meeting really about?"

Having been found out, the Inners begin to fumble and look anywhere but at the Outer Senshi.

"We feel that Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru are a danger to this new found peace and should be banished until proven otherwise." Minako decreed.

As the words of the Venusian began to sink into the Outer's minds, they all begin to stand in protest and argued what an outrage this decree was.

"There is no reason to banish us", Michiru yelled, her face red with anger. "We have fought alongside you and took most of the fire that the rebellion threw our way. If it had not been for us, we would have fallen to them and they would have gained the crystal."

Haruka and Setsuna nodded along with the wise Neptunian. For if it had not been for their well-planned sneak attacks on the rebellion camps, they surely would have lost.

"That may be true." Minako said. "But we cannot forgive your other misdeeds that almost put all of us and the rest of the galaxy in danger. Have you not forgotten Galaxia? Setsuna and Hotaru, how could you forget that those two killed you?"

Star struck by such a low blow, the Outer Senshi stood quietly as they realized that this was happening; the Inners were banishing them and that there was nothing that they could do about it.

As a last plea, Setsuna turned to the queen that she had laid her life down for and plead, "Serenity, you would let this happen? Banish them?"

Struggling to stand against her four dear friends, Serenity looked at her Senshi with guarded eyes and said, "Henceforth, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Tomoe Hotaru are banned from Crystal Tokyo. They may rule their respective planets the way they deem fit. And they are never to come in contact with each other unless authorized to do so. And Setsuna, you will do your duty at the time gate. You know the three Taboos and I expect you to strictly adhere to them."

And it was done. On that faithful day, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru never saw each other again.

* * *

"Pink Heart Attack!"

"Sailor Crystal Arrow!"

As the two attacks headed towards the targeted 'victim', two pink haired girls moved swiftly to dispatch two other 'victims'. Dodging the attacks thrown at them, the two pink girls quickly incapacitated their targets.

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Ceres scream in pain as they are hit by Sailor Pallas' attack. Standing victorious, Sailor Pallas let out a cheer. Struggling to stand, Sailor Chibi Moon looked worn and ragged. Her pink sailor uniform was torn in all places and she was bleeding copiously from many wounds on her body.

"Luna P Attack!"

Sailor Pallas was thrown backwards as the dutiful black ball exploded.

"Enough!" a voice sounded from the shadows of the practice room. "You guys need to learn to work together. Chibi Moon, you need to learn how to make sure the enemy is down before you move on to the next one. And plus, you are now technically 21 years old, stop using Luna P as a cheap shot. Dismissed."

Grumbling and in pain, the five young girls filed out of the training room.

Stepping out of the shadows, Minako groaned in frustration. Though she had not physically aged a day, she felt her years when she dealt with the future queen and her protectors. Awakened almost two years ago, the sailor quartet had been training religiously with the princess. But they all failed to have the companionship and the bonds that Minako had had with her fellow Senshi. They were divided and had yet to be able to successfully dispatch an enemy as a team.

"And this is who we are leaving Crystal Tokyo to."

* * *

Sitting on her thrown, Queen Hotaru let her mind give way to her dark thoughts. During her patrol, she had noticed that there had been more monsters and that they had been more calculating than usual. It made her wonder if they were all being led under one union. But the monsters weren't her main concern. In her early years as a Sailor Scout, when she transformed she would lose herself. It wasn't Hotaru that was fighting along her companions, but the cold, calculating Sailor Saturn, who would wipe out all of them if she needed to. When she had taken her throne, she would transform and it would be her. It would be kind, timid Hotaru Tomoe. But now, she could feel herself slipping and Saturn was returning. Trouble was coming and it was coming fast.

Still in the safety of her catacombs, Neo-Queen Serenity didn't even flinch when she heard the sound of her trusted time guardian phase into the room.

Standing at her full height with her flowing green hair, Setsuna looked the full definition of intimidation.

"I have nothing to report, your majesty."

It stung Serenity the way Setsuna addressed her. She had never fully forgiven her for banishing her adoptive family and posting her at the time gate.

"That is good, Sets. You may go."

Bowing to Serenity, Setsuna phased out of the catacombs and returned to the time gate.

Turning to stare back out at the city, as it was hit with the first lights of morning, Serenity begin to wonder if Setsuna would ever thank her for her decision to banish the other Outers.

"It was for her own good and theirs."

Getting up, Serena took on last look out at the gleaming city before returning to her chambers.

* * *

In the center of Mars sat a shrine that many could say resemble the Hikawa Shrine in Crystal Tokyo. Inside, a fire burned bright and tall, powered by the miko who sat in front of it.

Chanting, Rei sat trancelike as she gave herself into the fire.

Quickly, she was assaulted by her visions.

_Darkness came from the East swallowing Pluto into darkness and it seemed to grow as it headed to Neptune. . ._

_The sun crumbled as the darkness finally swallowed Mercury. . ._

_A pink-haired girl lay shattered in her own blood. . ._

Gasping, Rei came back into herself as her body was assaulted by dry heaves. Struggling to stand, Rei felt dizzy as she made her way to her bed chamber.

'_What does this mean?' _She thought as she changed into her nightclothes. '_Should I tell the queen?'_

As she slipped into her bed, Rei decided against worrying the queen with her troubling visions. But she had to admit, even to herself that those visions had struck fear into her heart and she had a feeling that the Sailor Senshi could not stop what was to come.


	4. The Idea

The sky rumbled as the dark, angry clouds begin to cry their tears. People who were caught in the storm begin to retreat into shops. The sky was lit with flashes of lightning. It seemed to be a dreary day in Tokyo.

In Juuban National Park, a young girl with a chin length bob splashed through the rain gleefully.

"See! See, I told you that it would rain, Chibiusa." The black haired girl yelled as she splashed the pink haired girl.

Chibiusa looked unsteady as lightning flashed nearby. Like her mother, she was terribly afraid of thunderstorms. Noticing her new friend's uneasiness, Hotaru ushered Chibiusa to a nearby rain guard in the park. They sat quietly as the storm began to increase.

"You know, I have always hated the thunderstorms." Chibiusa said, flinching at the sound of thunder. "I could never go outside and just play because the sound of thunder scares me."

"I think that rainstorms are beautiful. Sometimes, when darkness is surrounding something, even the smallest thing can shine. You see that flower over there. Normally on a sunny day, no one would even notice it but today, it shines with radiance as if to say that it cannot be brought down in the storm."

Looking at the flower, Chibiusa saw that against the backdrop of the angry clouds, the flower did indeed look as if it was shining. It felt as if Chibiusa was seeing the world in a new light. The café across the street and the trees all looked as if they were glowing with some inner light and all of a sudden, the storm didn't seem so bad.

After the thunderstorm passed, Chibiusa picked the flower and put it in a vase near her windowsill.

* * *

The Small Lady was bored out of her mind. Who knew that Ami could lecture so much? Chibiusa just wanted to sink down in her seat. Looking around the room, it seemed that the Sailor Quartet was thinking the same thing that she was. Pallas sat doodling like tiny hearts all over her paper and Vesta had found a way to doze off and make it look seem as if she was wide awake. Only Ceres listened intently to what Ami had to say anyway.

'_Of course, she is_.' Chibiusa thought as she rolled her eyes. '_If she had a chance to rule Crystal Tokyo, she would do with gusto.'_

Ceres was the leader of the Sailor Quartet and the one that Chibiusa clashed with the most. She was strong willed and strong. She was, without a doubt, the Small Lady's strongest guard. But she was bossy and very controlling. She defied every order that Chibiusa tried to give her.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she did not hear Ami addressing a question towards her.

"Small Lady. . ."

"Hai, Sensei" Chibiusa responded as her cheeks colored a light pink.

"What are the goods and services that Uranus provides for the Solar System?" Ami asked, surveying the small lady through her thick glasses.

"Um . . . I don't really remember, Sensei."

The Sailor Quartet giggled as they heard their princess's typical answer.

Ami shook her head sadly as she heard the Small Lady's response to such a simple answer. Turning to Ceres, she repeated her question.

"Uranus provides oil and weapons as goods and computer services as a service."

"Very good, Ceres-san."

When Ami turned her back toward the girls, Ceres turned and made a face at Chibiusa before turning back to listen intently to Ami.

Sighing, Chibiusa did what she always did when she didn't want to be in a certain place anymore, she snuck out. Yes, sneaking out of a lecture would get her into some massive trouble later but Chibiusa didn't care.

Walking through the halls of the crystal tower, she made her way to the royal garden. Nodding to the guards, she made her way through. No one could follow her here. Her mom didn't have time for flowers and her dad was handling business in Venus. She could just sit down and smell the roses, quite literally.

She was to take control of the throne in a matter of nine months and she couldn't even remember Uranus's goods and services. She couldn't take down a monster without getting bashed around and her quartet didn't want to be led by her and if she couldn't control four girls who were destined to protect her than how was she supposed to get the rest of the solar system to follow her .

She missed Hotaru. When she was born into the 30th century, she had heard chilling tales of the feared Saturn ruler, who could bring about destruction and death with one sweep of her weapon.

It had shocked her to learn that her violet eyed friend from the past had been the feared queen of Death of the future. She wondered if Hotaru had ever thought about their time together in the 20th century. Once she came back to the Silver Millennium, she had begged her mother to let her go and see Hotaru. But mother had claimed that it was too dangerous and that Hotaru was now unstable.

Chibiusa didn't believe that Hotaru was evil. And she knew that her dear friend was on that planet and she was just as lonely as Chibiusa was.

Sitting in the garden, wallowing in her sorrows, Chibiusa suddenly realized the solution to her problems.

* * *

The moon was full tonight as Chibiusa walked through the crystal castle, her cloak dragging against the floor. Sticking to the shadows, Chibiusa was using all of her training not to be detected by guards.

After successfully making it outside, Chibiusa began to feel the radiance of the full moon. As she basked in the warm glow of the moon, she felt its power fill her.

Concentrating, Chibiusa pulled out an old key that she carried with her at all times. Even though, she was not supposed to use it, Pluto had still let her use it as a memento.

Lifting the key towards the moon, Chibiusa shouted in a clear voice, "O Guardian of Time! Tear apart the heavens and open wide for me the Door of Space and Time! I summon thee by your true name, O Omnipotent God of Time. . . Father of the Guardian!"

Nothing happened. Lower her hand in defeat, Chibiusa hung her head low. Of course, it wouldn't work. Sitting on the grass, Chibiusa sighed. How else was she going to get to Saturn? The time key had been her only hope.

Getting up, Chibiusa decided that she should retire for the night and think of ways to sneak to Saturn tomorrow. As she came to a full stand, Chibiusa could feel her feet being lifted off the floor as she was bathed in powerful, white light. And then, in a flash, she was at the time gate.

"Small Lady!" a shocked Setsuna exclaimed as the pink haired princess appeared before her.

"Puu-chan!" Setsuna was almost tackled to the ground as she was hugged by the princess. She had not seen the princess since she had returned from training with the first Sailor Moon. She had been explicitly banned from the Time Gates by her mother, although Pluto had let her keep the deactivated time key.

Chibiusa had grown into a beautiful woman. She had the appearance of the 21 years that she supposedly was and even though, she still had her traditional bunny buns, her pink hair now flowed down past her shoulders and ended near her ankles. She was a spitting image of her mother.

"But the time key, it was deactivated! How did you get here?"

"Well, I don't know." Chibiusa exclaimed as she raised the key up. "It didn't work at first but then all of a sudden, I bathed in this light and now, I am here!"

Raising up her hand, Pluto said calmly, "Let me see the key."

Obliging to Pluto's request, Chibiusa handed over the bejeweled key. Examining the key, Setsuna determined that the key was indeed activated.

'_But why is she here? Is this Chronos' will?' _

Looking at the eager princess, Setsuna realized that she had to let the princess through. Even though, she bowed under the Neo-queen's rule, it was still Chronos' divine will that she had to listen to in the end.

"What is your request, Small Lady? What part of the past would you like to be sent to?" Setsuna said, assuming that the princess was here to time travel.

Startled by the Time guardian's sudden question, Chibiusa said, "I do not want to go to the past. I was kind of hoping that you could teleport me to Saturn?"

"Saturn? But, Small Lady, you are not permitted there! I cannot allow you to go! Forgive me, but I must report this to your mother."

"No! No, Puu-chan, please! I need to see Hotaru! I can feel it in my gut that I need to see her. No one will even know that I am gone! I will be back before anyone notices that I am going."

Looking in her beloved bunny's bright, red eyes, Pluto could feel herself relenting.

"Okay, but you must be back by sunrise. I will come for you and you must leave with no complaint, understand?"

"Hai, thank you, Puu-chan."

Taking hold of Pluto's hand, Pluto tapped her staff on the floor once. And for the second time that night, Chibiusa was bathed in a bright light.

Opening her eyes, Chibiusa gasped at the sight that stood before her. Gray clouds loomed over the gloomy planet and lightning flashed in the distance.

She was here. She was finally on Saturn.


	5. The Doubt

The guard crumbled to the ground as a golden blur pasted by him. He didn't even see the fist that had broken his nose. Struggling to get up, he was able to evade the next attack, it seemed like the blur just kept coming. He was able to dodge three more attacks before he saw an opening and then, he threw the hardest punch that he could muster.

Stunned with the powerful blow, Haruka was thrown back several inches back from her opponent.

Running over to help her up, the guard began to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry, your highness! But you were hitting me and I had to defend myself. . ."

Waving the guard off, Haruka stood up and said, "Nonsense. This was a sparring match. If a demon was coming at you, would you apologize after you have killed it? You have potential, please report to my head commander and tell him that I sent you."

Beaming with pride, the man almost skipped out of the room.

Shaking her head, Haruka began to rub her jaw. Since taking rule of Uranus, Haruka had prided herself in the militia that she had formed. Of course, there were senshi to protect people. But during the recent rebellion on Venus, her militia had come in handy and had played a big part in squashing rebellion. Any one was allowed to join and it was Haruka, who personally saw if a soldier was worthy of being in the militia.

Summoning her henshin stick, she retransformed back into a civilian clothes. She liked to fight new recruits in her senshi form because if they could knock her down in that form, when Haruka was most in tune with the wind, they were worthy.

Since taking up the thrown, Haruka had actually learned how to control the wind without transforming but she still like the flow of power that rushed through her when she transformed.

As she walked to her thrown room, she felt her ever present shadow, Megumi, slide into step with her.

Megumi was a trusted advisor and secretary that had been with Haruka with years.

"Hey, Haruka! How is your morning going?" Megumi asked.

"Fine, Megumi, thanks."

Flipping her jet black hair, Megumi asked, "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Not missing the double meaning, Haruka shook her head no and with that Megumi sashayed away from her, winking as she walked down the corridor.

Blushing, Haruka continued towards her chambers. She wondered how Michiru would feel if she knew about Megumi?

* * *

From the castle windows, she could see Saturn's famous rings and its biggest moon, Titan. It glowed a bright, radiant orange and gave Chibiusa a calm feeling.

Running to keep up with the Time Guardian, Chibiusa continued to survey the castle of the senshi of destruction. It reminded her a little of the historical church that daddy had taken her to see on Earth called the Notre Dame. The buttresses of the castle were impressive and seemed to reach out towards the cloudy sky.

During her report on Saturn, she had once read that the weather was rumored to be channeled to the queen's mood. If that was true, then Hotaru must have been really angry.

Upon entering the entrance of the castle, Chibiusa could see angels on the corners of the castles. They had serene looks on their faces and seemed to further calm Chibiusa's raging nerves. Setsuna, on the other hand, seemed anxious. Her Time Rod clicked up against the marble floored irritably as she waited for a servant to announce them to the Queen.

After waiting for what seemed to be hours, Chibiusa was startled by a slamming of a door. Looking up, she was shocked to see Queen Hotaru rushing towards them.

Chibiusa breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of her old friend. The Dark Queen's lavender dress billowed out from behind her as she rushed towards the pair. Her hair was windblown but it still looked like it was chin length and in bob. She was soon caught further of guard as the Hotaru billowed right past Setsuna and seemed to throw herself at Hotaru.

Hotaru stood only a couple inches taller than Chibiusa and Chibiusa was shocked to see that the senshi of Death was crying.

"Oh, Chibiusa." Hotaru cried as she squeezed Chibiusa into a bone crushing hug. "I thought I would never see you again. What are you doing here? How were you able to convince Serenity to let you come here?"

Stepping in, Setsuna said, "I hate to interrupt this reunion but her mother did not allow her to come. But rather, she ran off. "

Turning back to stare at her friend, Chibiusa could only offer a sheepish smile to the disbelieving Hotaru.

Seeing the danger of the situation, Hotaru stepped away from Chibiusa, her facial expression matching Setsuna's.

"Do you know what this means, Chibiusa? Did you think of your actions? We would get in trouble if Serenity found out!" Hotaru said, her lavender eyes big and wet as she looked at Hotaru.

Cringing under the two Outer senshi gazed, Chibiusa nodded.

"But I needed to see you, Hotaru. I have missed you and it has been hard. I suck at my studies, my senshi think that I am an idiot, and I can't even fight well."

Looking at the tears that were welling up in the pink haired rabbit's eyes, Setsuna could feel her scowl softening.

"You know, your mother was just like you. I can't tell you how many times we questioned her judgment and if we had gone against it, Hotaru wouldn't even be here right now. She would be dead."

Remembering that day, Chibiusa nodded her head in understanding. Her mother was a complete idiot in the past.

"Well, maybe I could stay here just a little bit longer." Chibiusa pleaded, widening her eyes at the senshi.

"Well . . . I guess, I don't see the harm but I must return to the Time Gate. I will fetch you when it is time to return to Crystal Tokyo."

And with that and the tap of her staff, she was gone.

Moving to where the time guardian once stood, Chibiusa took Hotaru's arm and smiled.

"How about a tour?"

"Absolutely."

After giving the moon princess a tour of her grand palace, Hotaru took the princess to her receiving room, where they sat and talked.

"So this Ceres person is just insufferable?" Hotaru inquired, as she popped a chocolate cherry in her mouth.

Tipping her head to the ceiling and tapping her chin as if to seriously contemplate it, Chibiusa said, "Well, not insufferable just a bossy now-it-all. . ."

"Well, you know if she can't follow and respect you, just kick her off your guard or demote her." Hotaru said seriously as she devoured another cherry.

"Oh, I don't want to do that. She is very strong! I am just hoping that it will turn out like Rei and mother, remember? They used to fight all the time. "

Shaking her head, Hotaru said, "No, Chibiusa, this is different. Rei and Serena, like all the Senshi, had a bond that transcended through time. This girl is just some random senshi. You don't need problems with your own guard. They are supposed to protect and serve you, not usurp you. I believe this Ceres girl is bad news and should be dealt with."

Startled by Hotaru's tone, Chibiusa had no comment or comeback. It was true. Ceres was a random girl that the crystal had chosen. She had no real loyalties to her. So what would stop her from letting a demon plow her through?

"Your right, Hotaru. I knew talking to you would make it better."

After such a serious subject had passed, the air felt sticky with tension. And Chibiusa could tell that Hotaru's mind was on something else.

Nudging her friend and using a light tone, Chibiusa asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Shrugging, Hotaru rose and made her way to the fire place.

"I can't help but think of your mother and what she did to us, Chibiusa. I know that you are not to blame. But I can't help but think that her you are worried about such a trivial thing, compared to what I or Michiru-mama or Haruka-papa go through. I miss them."

Realizing how selfish she was being, Chibiusa rose and went to hug Hotaru.

"I'm sorry, Taru. I am being selfish. I don't understand why Mama did what she did. But I promise, I will make it better."

Hugging Chibiusa back, Hotaru felt better. She shouldn't have unloaded her problems onto the princess.

Finding herself witnessing yet another private moment, Setsuna could do nothing but clear her throat and watch the two tear apart.

"It is time to go, princess."

* * *

Michiru frowned as once again, the mirror appeared blank. When she and the Outers were banished, Michiru felt herself die as she was separated from Haruka. It was pure agony. But one day, as she lay on her vanity crying, her tears fell on her mirror. Glowing, the mirror had shown her Haruka. She could hear her and it was a relief from the harsh sentence that they had been giving.

And so, every day, she had scried and watch Haruka go about her daily routine.

She laughed as she watched Haruka argue with her maids about the way she dressed. Or she would watch mesmerized as her lover fought.

It had unnerved her to see her with her red headed assistant, Megumi. She hated the way Megumi would flip her hair and smile seductively at Haruka.

And lately, when Michiru scried for Haruka, she would get nothing. And she knew in her very being that Haruka was blocking Michiru.

'_But why_?' Michiru thought, as she tried the Aqua Mirror again. '_Why would she block me_?'


	6. The Assumption

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of these characters. Anybody that you have never heard of are probably mine!

SN: I have changed something! In the first chapter, I said that the Inner Senshi had kids, but I realized that that would get in the way of my plot. So just bear with me as this unfolds. Thank for the comments!

Read and Enjoy! And then, maybe review. . .!

It had been a tiring day for Minako. First, she had been graced with the presence of both Rei and King Endymion. Although it had not been too shocking to see Endymion, it had nearly given her a heart attack to see the raven haired beauty sitting at her table this morning. Rei rarely left her temple and it didn't ever bode well when she did leave.

The last time, she had seen Rei was only a few months ago and that was to tell her of an impending rebellion. But with King Endymion and Queen Haruka's help, she had contained it with only a few casualties.

Throughout the day she cast questioning glances at the miko, but Rei had refused to meet her eye. She obviously didn't want to alert Endymion and even though, Minako understood that, it still didn't help to quell her curiosity. Rei just doesn't stop by to just say hi.

* * *

The day was winding down and Minako paced impatiently in her receiving room. After Endymion returned to Crystal Tokyo, Rei had told her to meet her here in the receiving room. But after ten minutes of pacing, Minako threw herself down into her recliner and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Aw, no more pacing. It is always fun to see you worried."

Rolling her eyes at the childish Martian, Minako motioned for the Rei to take a seat.

Taking the offer, Rei settled herself in the chair opposite of Minako's.

"The rebellion has been squashed and its leader apprehended, I presume."

"Yes. But, of course, you know that! Don't toy with me! Why are you really here?"

Stifling a giggle at Minako's outburst, Rei donned a serious face and said, "I have been having visions. And I think that they have something to do with this recent rebellion that you had."

"That's nonsense, Rei." Minako said, waving her hand in the air as if to wave of the accusation of another threat. "This was some loony bin, who claims that he was given visions by the 'Grand Universe'."

"Exactly, Minako. My visions, when I see some of the demons, they talk about a grand universe. And what is startling is that there are human followers as well. I believe that this rebellion was the first attempt to strike!"

"Some strike. . ." Minako mumbled as she looked at the heated miko. "It took us only a month to catch the leader."

Rei knew that when she came to Venus, Minako wouldn't listen to her. Standing, she said, "Look, I didn't come to argue with you about this. I actually came so that I could get clearance."

"Clearance . . .?"

"To go to Neptune, Minako."

Sighing, Minako asked, "And why do you need to go to Neptune?"

"Don't play dumb, Minako. If there is a threat, Michiru would be able to see it."

"Then let them handle it! Isn't it what they were put there for?"

"They were put there with no justification! We have no evidence that they are bad! They are also a vital part of the solar system. I need clearance, Minako. Now!"

Sighing, Minako walked over to her desk. Pulling out some papers, she signed her name and then sealed it. Handing it to Rei, the two senshi stared each other down with angry scowls.

Realizing how stupid this was, Rei let her scowl fade from her face.

"Thanks, Mina."

And with that the miko walked out of the palace.

* * *

Deep in the dungeons of Venus, a man sat in the corner of the dark shell. He looked around and with each movement his body seemed to jerk as if it was his limbs were alive under his skin. In the moonlight, he didn't seem human.

Muttering to himself, he knew that he was in danger. He had failed. She would be here soon.

And as that he thought that thought, he felt a presence.

"Who's here?" the disgruntled man asked. His limbs continued to jerk.

"You have failed me!" Her voice seemed to echo through the whole prison but only he heard her.

Cringing deeper into his corner, he looked frantically for the face of the woman who had been tormenting his life for the past month.

"Please . . . it had been very hard to rally enough people to go after the Queen. "

"SILENCE!"

The man began to jerk more violently letting out screams as if his body was afire.

A Venusian Guard ran to the rebellion's leader cell but when he reached all he saw was a scorched pile of flesh.

Looking at the other guard, he shouted, "Alert the queen!"

* * *

Surveying her work, the woman smiled as she saw the Venusian queen's face at the news of the man's demise.

"Don't you think that that was a little harsh for a man you were merely using as your pawn?"

"No!" the woman said as she continued to look into her crystal ball. "This rebellion and this death are mere distractions for the Venusian queen. If what you say is true, she will go immediately to the Moon Queen and try to protect her, leaving the Outers fully vulnerable."

"Yes, your majesty, the Venusian queen is the commander of the inners, she will rally them for a meeting and then, we can strike, for the Grand Universe!"

* * *

"Well done, Chibiusa! You have improved!" Makoto said, as she beamed at the princess. "Ok, let's try that practice again."

Moving into her position, Chibiusa did indeed feel good. Her talk with Hotaru had left her motivated. She had been up and out of bed early this morning to every one's surprise and she had been ready to tackle the day. Hotaru had been right. Chibiusa did have a good life compared to her isolated friend and she had no right to complain about such frivolous things, especially since she had the power to change them.

Setting up a dummy in the center of a circle that the sailor quartet and Chibiusa had formed, Makoto turned to explain the next attack to them.

"This is a joint attack that the five of you can use together. Concentrate. Let your energy build and when you feel that it has reached its peak, release it. But be careful; be sure that it is aimed at the target. We don't want anyone getting hurt. "

Closing her eyes, Chibiusa begin to gather her energy, letting it build. She felt hot as she felt her powers surge. Feeling that it was ready, she opened her eyes. Around her, she could only marvel at the scene before her.

She glowed a hot pink and around the circle, so did the others. Ceres, the same pink; Pallas, a light blue; Vesta, red; and Juno, green.

It was working. They were finally doing something right. Concentrating on the target, Chibiusa waited for Makoto's signal.

"Good job! Now, yell Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

The beams of light seemed to shoot in unison at the straw target. Chibiusa almost leaped with joy, had it not been for a pink beam of power that seemed to be coming towards her.

Yelping, Chibiusa let out of the way just in time as the beam left a scorching mark where she had once stood.

Struggling to stand, Chibiusa looked shocked at the charred ground that could have easily been her.

Coming out from behind the shield, Makoto screamed, "What was that?"

"Sorry." Ceres said as she stepped forward to claim responsibility for the stray beam.

Makoto softened as she noticed the sad look of Ceres's face.

"It's okay. Just apologize to Chibiusa and fall back into position so that we may start again. "

Chibiusa didn't miss the sneer that graced Cere's face as Makoto turned her back. She felt a hot rage fill her as she thought back to what Hotaru said. Closing the distant between her and the other pink sailor, she felt satisfaction as she felt the smile fade from the latter's face.

The slap could have been heard through the whole palace. Ceres stumbled back in shock. Her hand flew up to her reddening cheek.

"You are by far the worst senshi that has ever been chosen by the crystal to serve me. That beam came at me by your hidden will." Chibiusa screamed, her shrill voice sounded foreign to her own ears. "You would soon stab me in the back and take the throne for yourself before you actually saved me from a demon. As of now, Sailor Ceres, I hereby denounce you of your Sailor status."

Reaching out her hand, she felt Ceres' henshin stick appear in her hand.

Makoto and the others watched in silent horror as Ceres was reverted back to her civilian form.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran quickly out of the room, humiliated by the princess accusations.

Looking at Ceres' retreating back, Chibiusa let out a breath. Looking at the remaining quartet as they cowered behind Makoto, Chibiusa ran out the other door of the room. Heading towards the private garden, she pulled out the time key.

Back in the training room, Makoto tried to contain the girl's hysteria at what had just happened.

"I didn't even know she could take our powers!"

"Oh, poor Ceres!"

"What are we going to do? Are we going to tell Queen Serenity?"

"Ok! Ok, enough! Pallas, go find Ceres. You two, come with me. We will report this to the queen." Makoto's voice wavered as she watched the blue senshi go in the direction that Ceres had just disappeared into. Taking the other two, they begin to walk to the throne room of the Moon Queen.

'_Can Serenity do that?' _Makoto thought. '_How many times could she have taken our powers from us?' _

The thought left her wary of the moon queen's powers. Just when Makoto thought that she knew the extent of the descendants of the moon's powers, something happened.

Bursting into the queen's throne room, everyone start talking at once. Serenity watched in amusement as three people tried to tell her the same story, their arms flying animatedly and their eyes bulging.

Stepping out from behind Serenity's thrown, Minako shouted, "ENOUGH! Now what it is going on?"

Taking the initiative, Makoto begin to explain the events that had happened at practice. She noted the shocked face of Minako and the calm face of Serenity.

Startled by what she had just heard, Minako said, "Find Chibiusa and Ceres. Chibiusa has no right to take Ceres' powers."

Standing, Serenity said in a calm, low voice, "No such thing will be done. There must be a reason that my daughter has taken Ceres' henshin stick and I will hear her out. Until then, Ceres is not to be restored her powers."

"But, Serenity, that is wrong. Chibiusa should not be allowed to take one's henshin stick. The crystal chose her.'

"Chibiusa and I are the holders of the crystal. And even though, the crystal has a will of its own, it still serves us. We draw our power from it. If it had not been the will of the crystal, then Chibiusa would not have had the power to take Ceres' henshin. This is its will. And now that you say there is a threat, maybe this is for the best."

Alerted to mention of a new threat, Makoto, Juno, and Vesta straightened up.

"Minako, take them to the debriefing room and brief them over the threat."

After the room had been cleared, Serenity collapsed into her chair, exhausted. How could this have happened? Why would Chibiusa do such a thing?

Getting up, Serenity went in search of her only heir.

* * *

Since the Outer senshi were not permitted teleporters, Rei was forced to travel to Neptune on a shuttle. She was tired and dreading the serious jetlag she would receive once her feet was on the ground.

As the shuttle touched down on Neptune, Rei wondered how she would get to Michiru. She had never been on Neptune. She didn't even know which way Michiru's castle was.

As a royal, Rei had to wait for everyone to be unloaded from the shuttle before she could off.

She was shocked when a young man walked into her private cabin. He was dressed in what clearly seemed to be a Neptunian police uniform.

Bowing to the miko, the man said, "This way, your majesty."

Startled, Rei got up and followed the serviceman.

She was met with more servicemen, who bowed to her. But her attention was on the woman, who stood in the center of them. Michiru Kaioh wore a simple white sundress with sandals.

Rei had to smile at the psychic.

Bowing, Michiru said, "Welcome to Neptune."


	7. The Pink Millennium

Now I know that this is going slow! And know you all are looking for some H/M scenes and I promise when it comes, it is going to be worth the wait. Just bear with me! They are going to see each other in the next chap! Cause I think after this chap, there will be some confusion and any questions that you have, ask me and I will answer! I PROMISE!

I have also changed one thing! None of the Inners have kids! I thought about it and realized that I don't want that!

So please, please, PLEASE! Read and Review! I have a massive ego and it is deflating by the day with you people. Geez!

I own nothing of Sailor Moon! Enjoy!

* * *

The Silver Millennium was in chaos. Or that was what it seemed like in Ami's mind. Chibiusa was missing. Reports from guards around the castle stated that they had seen the princess walk into the rose garden but not out. Every piece of dirt in the garden had been turned but the princess was nowhere to been seen.

Ami was pretty sure that it was just some teenage melodrama and that the princess had just needed to get away from everything. She had been told the story of Ceres and was sure that Chibiusa was somewhere in the Tokyo, safe and sound.

What really had concerned Ami was the new threat. Ami, like everyone in the Silver Millennium, had known of the rebellion in Venus. And, like everyone else, she knew that the leader had been caught and the rebellion squashed.

But somehow, the leader had been murdered in his cell.

Standing in that very cell now, Ami surveyed the surroundings. She had been sent to see if the threat was human or something more sinister.

She could deduce that the man had spontaneously combusted. There was no scorch marks on the wall, only were the man had once lay, suggesting that magic was a possibility.

Swallowing the bile in her throat, Ami stepped closer to the victim. Most of his body had now been reduced to ash, save for some flesh. She could tell that there had been some struggle but it wasn't noticeable.

Had the man known that his attacker was coming?

His clothes were surprisingly in good order, save for some scorch marks, leaving Ami to conclude with horror that the man had been burned from the inside out. Ami had heard of cases where people could spontaneously combust with no type of ignition. But the fact that the leader of a rebellion had been charred to death in his cell was too much of coincidence and Ami didn't believe in coincidences.

Standing up, she signaled for the coroner to come retrieve the body. She needed to report this to Serenity immediately.

* * *

Neptune was known for its delicious tea but the imported tea did not do the real thing justice. Rei closed her eyes in ecstasy as the brown liquid ran down her throat.

Michiru could only giggle at her antics. She had not seen an Inner in 20 years when Ami came to survey some plants on Neptune and even then, Michiru had only saw her. They had not spoken. Michiru could not deny that it had hurt her when Ami had not tried to contact her or at least, write to her.

If she had expected anyone to come and see her, she would have thought that it would have been Ami, for they had been the closest. Michiru had considered the senshi of wisdom to be her sister. They had had so much in common.

She had been having a feeling that she would be getting a special visit and her feelings were never wrong. But she had never had though that it would be the fire priestess who would come and see her. Granted they had become very close, sharing a love for extrasensory perception. But after the banishment, Michiru had thought that the Inners had long since forgotten about her.

As she was sure that Haruka had.

Observing the Sea senshi from behind her tea cup, Rei saw that the violinist was the refined beauty that she had always know but now, she was a queen, a position it seems that she had been born for. Though, Michiru was well put together, Rei could see sadness in her stance and in her face. Rei could also sense that something else was off about the Neptunian. She wanted to shudder every time, she gazed into her eyes. Her eyes were Michiru's but everything else seemed off. Inhuman.

Rei knew that Haruka and Michiru had not seen each other in a long time. Ami had told her, like the Inners' friendship, the two Outers' love had transcended time also. They were soul mates. Threat or no threat, Rei thought that no one should be split from the one they loved. Rei knew her soul mate but she was not barred from seeing that person. Rei only kept away because it was complicated.

Haruka and Michiru were torn apart and that must be agony.

Clearing her throat, Rei sat her tea cup down and tried to look the sea goddess in her eye.

"I have come because I have noticed disturbances in my fire. And I believe that the rebellion may have a little to do with it. I believe that it is a trap but I don't know how. I was hoping that you could help me by looking into your mirror."

"Of course. I am embarrassed that such a threat got past my sight and escalated the way it did. I read in the paper that there were some casualties."

"Yes, but if it had not been contained so quickly by Haruka's guard then there would have been more."

Lifting an eyebrow at the mention of Haruka, Michiru tried to calm the shaking of her hands. Placing in them in her lap, she replied casually, "Yes, Haruka. She has always had a knack for controlling situations. Please, sit here, while I go fetch my mirror."

Watching Michiru leave, Rei felt one eyebrow rise. She had noticed Michiru's uneasiness at the mention of the wind goddess. What was up with those two? Had they broken up?

Deciding that it was not her business to know, Rei looked around the palace room. The decorations were very modest unlike Minako's palace that shouted royalty. Michiru's had more of a homey feel. Her paintings hung up everywhere.

Getting up to admire them, Rei walked from one painting to another. But as she went down the line, the more disturbed she got.

Rei had been to one of Michiru's art galleries before. It had been eons ago. But she had loved the artist's way of capturing the sea. It had made her glow inside. She actually had one of the paintings hanging up in the shrine. But these paintings weren't happy.

They screamed destruction, death, and despair.

But what alarmed her was the one that looked alarmingly like Rei's vision. Did Michiru know more about the threat than she was letting on?

"Ah, here it is, Rei. It took me a while to find it . . . Oh!"

Michiru felt her heart clench as she saw Rei looking at her most recent painting. She felt as if she had been caught red handed.

"Um. . . Do you like the painting?"

"Yes, it looks very familiar. . ." Rei answered half-heartedly. She surveyed the aqua queen from under her eyelids. Her senshi senses were going on high alert. Could it be that Michiru knew of the threat but had made no attempt to alert the others?

Shaking her head, she deduced that her accusations were silly and that Michiru had a loyalty to the Silver Millennium, just as she did.

As she turned to the Neptunian, she felt a sharp pain fill her head. As she fell to the ground, she saw Michiru standing over her with a candlestick that had once been situated on a table. It was coated with something crimson. It was blood. Her blood. Rei begin to understand as she faded into darkness.

* * *

Chibiusa was embarrassed. She had taken the key into the rose garden, said the magic words and waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing had happened! She had not been bathed in the white light as before. She had felt like a fool. Of course, the same thing wouldn't happen twice.

So she had waited until the guards patrolling the entrance of the garden had slipped their guard, alerted by her disappearance and then she had retreated to her room.

Sighing, she banged her head against the wooden stand of her canopy bed.

'_Mother's gonna kill me. And then she is going to make me restore Ceres' powers._'

Chibiusa had felt no satisfaction at taking Ceres' powers from her. Ceres may not have deserved them but Chibiusa had never wanted it to come to this. Her tear-ridden face still flashed in Chibiusa's mind. But what was worse was that Chibiusa could still feel Ceres' power. It pulsated in her chest and made her body feel warm.

Chibiusa had heard of instances where the Inners had had to give their own powers to Sailor Moon. With the Inner's sacrifice, Sailor Moon was able to defeat even their most powerful enemies.

'_But, Ceres hadn't given me her powers. I stole them.' _Chibiusa thought bitterly as she placed her hand on her chest. She felt powerful. It seemed as if her powers and Cere's were battling it out in her chest, desperate to be let out.

Concentrating on the mirror that sat across her room, Chibiusa concentrated on the feral powers that surged inside her. She felt as if she was on fire as she let the powers fly. In a hot white flash, the mirror crumbled, leaving spider web cracks.

Struggling to catch her breath, Chibiusa shuddered at the sight of the mirror.

"That is a pity. I had always loved that mirror. I handpicked it myself."

Gasping, Chibiusa turned around, startled to see her mother standing there. They were spitting images. They wore the same white dress with gold ringets across the front. They stood at the same height and had the same kindness in their eyes. They could only be told apart by their hair color and Chibiusa's bunny like red eyes.

Opening the pink curtains to allow light into the room, the white haired queen made her way to her daughter's bed. Sitting on it, she motioned for her daughter to do the same.

"The whole palace has been in an uproar about your absence. You should really let people know where you are going." Serenity said once her daughter had sat down beside her. "Your dad has returned and joined the fleet, looking for you. He is very worried."

"You must have known I was in here the whole time, mama. Why would you allow papa to worry."

"Because we needed to talk with no interruptions."

Making herself comfortable, Serenity let some time past before, she spoke again, "When you were born, Pluto and I were very confused; the crystal resonated with your cries. It responded to you immediately. We discovered that you had full control over the crystal like I can never have. Even when I had taken control, I still could not get the crystal to do for me what it was willing to do for you. I admit that I was scared. We were scared. You could be the most powerful being on earth. And with that would have come a great responsibility that you could not handle as a child."

Sighing, Serenity grabbed at the end of her long ponytail, fiddling with as she struggled to continue with the secret that could destroy the millennium as they knew it.

Curious, Chibiusa asked, "What did you do?"

Looking into her daughter's eyes, Serenity answered with a shaking voice, "We choose the quartet and put some of the crystal powers into them."

Chibiusa blood ran cold, as her mother's words began to set in on her shoulders. Standing, she begin to pace.

"So you just chose four random girls and gave them powers. Do you remember that one of them attacked me today?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Serenity said," It is no-"

"No!" Chibiusa yelled, cutting of her mother. "You guys couldn't trust me with it, could you? You just followed the orders of Minako and the others. Just like you did with the Outers!"

Cringing at her daughter's tone and accusations, Serenity stood, "I will not have you stand here, yelling at me in such a tone. You don't understand what I did and I am beginning to think that you are not ready to take the throne next fall. I have had reports that you are ignoring your studies and can barely cooperate with your senshi. You will restore Ceres back to a senshi and go back to the way things were without complaint. I don't want to hear of an incident like this again."

Walking out of her daughter's room, she pressed herself against the door. Had what she done right? Or did she just help in bringing about the destruction of the millennium?

* * *

"My queen, we have captured one of the inners." a demon said as she bowed to a red headed woman, who sat on a large opaque throne.

"Excellent! I only need you to masquerade as Queen Michiru for a while longer. The girl will soon walk into our grasp and deliver the crystal right into our hands! We won't even have to lift a finger!"

"For the grand Universe!"

Behind the wall of the throne, vines crawled and writhed violently, reacting to elation of the demons. Ensnared in the vines tangled was a woman with a waterfall of aqua hair, her senshi uniform was tattered. As she heard the demon's statement, she let a single tear escape her eyes.

"Oh, Haruka, I am so sorry."

The demon servant who had just addressed her queen walked up to the captured woman.

Bowing to her, the demon sarcastically said, "It is time for another go, your highness."

Touching Michiru's forehead, the demon closed it eyes as Michiru began to scream in pain. In a flash, the demon was gone and Michiru opened her eyes. Stepping from the vines, she begin to make her way back to the palace.

* * *

Chibiusa dragged herself up from her bed, where she had been lying for two hours. She felt hollow. How could someone's life turn from calm to utter chaos in a matter of seconds? Looking in the cracks of the mirror, she felt disgusted by her image. She had been molded her whole life to be like her mother. But all her mother was was a pawn in some else's game. Chibiusa refused to be like her.

She had given Hotaru a promise and she planned to keep it. Unraveling her bunny eared shaped odangos, she begin to unravel them, letting her pink long hair fall to the ground. Grabbing the shears that sat on her dresser, she began to snip away at her hair. After a few angry chops, she looked into the mirror. Her hair curled behind her ears. She could barely even recognize herself. Wrapping herself in her cloak, she made her way out of the palace.

It was time for her to find her own way.


	8. The Pink Millennium: Neptune

Hey, This is Kikyo17! This is the next upload to the story! Read it and enjoy it. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVV VVIEEEEEEWWWW! And thank you for those who have! I know that this is a little short but there is more to come!

I guess that I should have felt grateful for what I was given in my new life. In my past life, I just sat on this cold blue planet, looking at the prosperity that happened beyond me. The inners had each other and more. They had the love of their subjects and the love of their significant others while I was up to my knees in demons, they were over there celebrating, oblivious to the fortunes that they had. The difference back then was I didn't feel it. It confused me on how calm I was about it. I was in love with the guardian of Uranus, who I rarely saw. I felt an ache in my heart when I realized that Haruka was as lonely as I was. Yet, I could not feel anger for the queen. I just could not. It angered me that I could not be mad. And to be truthful, I was angry at how dutiful Haruka and Setsuna were. Was I the only one who felt this doubt in my heart? Did they not see how unfair it was?

I watched though my mirror as the young princess fell in love. I watched as she drove her lover's sword through her heart, horrified at the way the crimson stained the beautiful dress. My mirror began to vibrate and before I knew it, I was standing on the planet of the underworld, Pluto. I felt the quiet screams of the queen as she died and I felt my energy leave me as Saturn led the world to its end. I was dying, but I got to hold Haruka's hand and it reminded me off what I could have had. I felt a lot of complex feelings as I died and I knew that this was not the end.

I awoke when I was in the 8th grade. It was electrifying and terrifying at the same time. At first, I fought tiny youma, beings who just wanted to cause chaos. It wasn't until I was in the 9th grade that I came up against an enemy bigger than I could take.

_Jumping, Neptune pointed her hands at the youma and shouted, "Deep Submerge!" _

_She cursed as the youma dodged her attack yet again. Dropping down behind some crates, she tried her best to catch her breath. How could she beat this thing? It was bigger than anything that she had ever faced. Behind her, she could hear the demon rummage around for her. A few steps away from him lay some girls from her class. They were bleeding copiously and if Neptune didn't defeat him soon, they could die. She, herself, was bleeding from three claw marks across her back and her vision was already starting to blur. _

_A growl behind her alerted her to the fact that the demon had found her. Rolling away from it, she barely dodged the monster's claws. Landing ungraciously, she grunted as she felt her ankle twist beneath her. With the monster charging at her, she moved out the way and begin running towards a dock. _

_This is idiotic, she thought. I can't handle this. _

_She could feel the youma coming up behind her fast. Finally, her blood loss got the best of her and she fell. Struggling to drag herself towards the dock, she screamed as she felt the monsters claws dig into her a second time. _

_As she blacked out, she heard a yell. _

"_Death Scream!" _

_She woke up in the hospital, with a mysterious green woman at her bedside. She could barely move. _

"_Who are you?" Michiru forced out._

"_I am no one that you should be concerned about now. But I do know you and I must warn you, even though, it is hard now, things will get better for you. Things will get better for us. I must leave you now."_

It was the first time I had ever met Setsuna and I begin to see her more after that. Every single time, I saw her it was either to give me assistance against youma. I was thankful for the help but every time I met those garnet eyes, I knew that she knew that my flames of my anger had begun anew.

Was I being selfish? I had gotten to be with Haruka in this life. I got to love her openly and let her know that I loved her. And she loved me. At the moment, I didn't want anything to change. I had violin and I had my love. It wasn't until we had to fight against the death busters that things begin to change. The princess incarnate got involved and so did her soldiers, and it seemed as if everything was fine. We fought alongside each other and defeated the death busters, even saving Hotaru's life. After carrying those old memories around of being lonely, my soul rang out in joy. I looked into the future with promise. But we were betrayed and banished to our planets again. And so, when Beryl walked into the castle, I heard her out.

"_What a lovely castle you have." Her long hair cascaded down her back in luscious curls; she looked as if she had not aged a day. "I must ask you are you happy here."_

I was so tired of being over looked. I gave my life, my soul and my energy to the queens, both of them and I wanted more. I deserved more. Haruka deserved more and even, Setsuna did. She had spent centuries by herself and then be reborn, just to be banished back to the time gate. So when she asked me that question, I hesitated. And for that, I may have single handedly ruined the Silver Millennium.


	9. The Pink Millennium: The Moon

Recap: This story is my take on who Chibiusa really would become once she took the thrown and also, what the Outers meant to the New Silver Millennium. Enjoy and Review.

I am sorry that it took me so long to write, but now that I have my inspiration back, you will be seeing a lot more of me!

* * *

I was the moon and I was very powerful. At, first my life was simple. I sat on the moon, day and night, watching the cosmos, the stars and the galaxies go by. I never longed to go and explore. I was just content with watching. The moon was my love and I was its servant. I built my castle there and I rarely left it.

But things change, I suppose. One's life can never be as easy as they want it to be.

I was walking through my castle, when I saw this blue and green planet, the one known as earth. Curiosity filled me like no other. It was so close but yet, I had never been, so I began to visit as often as I could. And there is where I met my one true love, a human. But he was only an earthling, an mortal, who was soon killed in one of those senseless wars that they seemed to always be having.

I was devastated until I realized that I was with child. She alleviated my pain to where sometimes, I could forget about her father and the pain that his passing had brought me. She was my life. I named her Serena, which was close to my name. We were rarely apart.

At Serena's request, I began to allow people from earth to move onto my planet. We begin to forge allies with the princesses from other planets. Soon we became a system known as Solar and I, along with my daughter, found ourselves, appointed rulers over it. It was a happy time for us all.

Technology and science increased considerably and soon, the people, throughout the solar system, were as immortal as the gods. The solar system became prosperous with jewels and money.

My love, the earthling, was almost completely forgotten. My daughter did, however began to grow up, and was beginning to disappear to play with the other princesses on other planets. I was lonely, but I had a system to rule over so sometimes the loneliness was filled with duties.

* * *

A century passed and I began to discover more things and with these discoveries ended my naïveté. I begin to learn that there were more people out in those systems that I used to let pass by me and that they were angry and jealous of our prosperity and some wished to claim it as their own. I knew that my powers of the moon could defeat them, but I could not see beyond the far reaches of space, and could only imagine what other great powers lay out there. There could have been many that surpassed my own.

With the advice of some ally gods, I created the sailor scouts. Each princess was intuned with her planet and had special powers that could be used to protect them if needed. It was time to put them to use. Using some of my flesh, I created a small jewel that I called the Silver Crystal, it had the power to grant them the powers to fight outside forces. The only person that I could entrust it to was Serena, but that meant putting my daughter at risk also, but it was not fair to put the other princesses into danger.

It had broken my heart when the Sailor Scouts were formed with Serena as their leader. She could get hurt. She could die. But Serena showed to have a strong heart and an even stronger will to fight for what she believed in. She took the position with gusto.

It had all seemed so simple at first. Five warriors to defend and protect. But soon there were four more planets that wanted permission to join the Solar system. Serenity had first agreed without hesitation, but I, in my last moments before I sent them all to earth, saw the complexity that the Outers had brought with them to the Solar System and history was doomed to repeat itself unless the Inners and Outers didn't make peace with who they were.

As the moon spirit deity, she could not fully be killed. She was just trapped as a spirit on the moon. She watched now as Serena became a strong leader, but she was misguided in what being a queen truly meant. And her granddaughter, the strong-minded Chibiusa, was one to watch. Serena was half human-half god, her powers were vast, but she was fueled by the love whereas Chibiusa was much like Serenity, herself. She was the moon. The moon resonated with her. Responded to her, laughed with her, cried with her.

She was very powerful and now, she was on the loose, trying to find herself, while Neo-Queen Serenity still sat on her thrown, spinning her long web of lies. Neo- Queen Serenity, who could only watch, saw that a civil war was going to rage soon.

The Outers vs. The Inners.

In her heart, she knew that it was always meant to be. But Serenity had always been sure that this war would be the downfall of the new Silver Millennium for it was weak and it still had a lot of enemies.

* * *

Beryl sat happily on her new throne on Neptune, humming softly, a smile carved on her face. Her long, thin arms moved slowly around a blue ball that was filled with purple lightning that flashed angrily. With her inner eye, she watched as her plan was set in motion.

_Long legs walked awkwardly as if the owner had never walked on its own two legs before, which was true in a way, because the host of the body was usually used to 4 legs. _

_With a struggle, she made her way up to a short haired pink girl, who sat lonely on a curb on a lonely night in Mercury. _

"_Small Lady?" It cried out in its new small, musical voice._

_Raising her head to her name, cerulean eyes met bright, confused red ones. _

"_Michiru?!" Chibiusa cried out, alarmed to be standing in the mist of the sea queen. "What are you doing here? What if you get caught?" She looked around alarmed, but the street was empty except for the two. _

"_It is fine." Michiru whispered softly, placing her hand, assuredly on the moon princess's shoulder. "I was warned in my mirror that you were in need of my help, so I came to find you. Please follow me."_

_And with that, she turned walking quickly and unsteadily back down the street from which she had come. Filled with uncertainty, Chibiusa looked around once again before following her into the shadows. _

Beryl smirked at Masonite, the demon, who was possessing Michiru procured the Small Princess of the Moon.

She laughed out loud, her sinister guffawing echoed through the palace.

_This was too easy_, she thought. _The Moon Kingdom would be hers sooner than she thought._

Soon no one would be able to stop the new queen of the Solar System.

* * *

The Logic of Reviewing: It makes us feel better! And you will become our heroes! Thank you!


End file.
